fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interval 08 - Ward
Interval 08 - Ward is the eighth and final interval of F.E.A.R. 3. After the Point Man and Paxton Fettel have found the secret location of Alma Wade, they have to first destroy the monstrous Creep, an incarnation of Harlan Wade, as he is blocking their path to her. In the Ward Facility, they start to destroy the memories of their time in their old home, and thus the Creep's hold on them. After destroying the last memory, the Creep sucks the brothers into its nightmare world and taunts them, claiming that their power should be his. When they finally defeat the Creep and the swarms of Ghost Soldiers it summons, they are at last free to join their mother. Walkthrough When gaining control of your character, walk forward. If you are the Point Man, notice that the pistol's ammo will have 12/ and a '∞'. This means that the pistol has infinite ammunition. You can head down the stairs and take a right straight into the room with the sink, and into the observation room overlooking the Point Man's and Fettel's childhood room. This, however, will summon the Creep when you exit, which will make exploring the nooks and crannies of the main area for Psychic Links and the Alma Doll much harder. Therefore, take your time before entering the room and search for Links and the Doll, as there are two hiding places for it in the main area. When you are ready, enter the observation room. After the cutscene, exit and follow the "light path" to your next objective. The Creep will attack you when you're in the main area, so make sure to shoot the approaching ash until it disappears. If you manage to dispatch it three times without getting hit, you will complete the "Nightmare Ninja" challenge for attacking the Creep three times without being damaged. Follow the light to the Point Man's memory of the boxing ring. Watch the memory, and then approach the glowing red pail and interact with it to destroy it. Be sure to look around in the room before you leave, as there may be a Link in it. Walk out the door and follow the light path to the next memory. In the room with the surgery machine, watch the memory of Fettel and the machine, and then interact with the coloring book on the desk to the right to destroy it. Search the room carefully. There may be a Link or two in here, and there is a small room just behind the desk that held the coloring book that may have the Alma Doll in it, if you didn't find it earlier. Exit and continue following the light path. In the final room, you can watch the last memory, which is Fettel accidentally killing the security guard, then interact with the glowing toy gun to destroy it. Be sure to search this room, as the others, as there might be a Link here. Exit the room, and be sure to continue attacking the ash when it approaches. Enter the glowing doorway and into the Creep's nightmare world. Once in the nightmare world, move forward until you come to some boulders. Walking past the boulders summons the Giant Creep, but he will stay on the other side of the fence to fight the player. Note that on each higher difficulty setting, the Creep will attack much faster, so keep on your toes. Also, don't even think that you can take cover behind the boulders, because his attacks will ignore cover. The only way to damage him is to shoot at the glowing red spot when he opens his mouth. When the Creep gets hit three times, or if he uses five attacks without getting hit, he will summon three "ghost" Armacham Replica Troopers and retreat. After defeating the Troopers, the Creep will return and attack. After a number of rounds, the Creep will lean over with his mouth open, and Fettel will say "Destroy him!" Shoot the red spot and enter the ending cutscene. The ending will differ depending on which character you played as during the campaign, or who has the highest score during co-op. In the Point Man's ending, he pulls out his pistol and shoots Fettel in the head again, and Fettel falls back in a shocked and saddened state. Fettel then tells the Point Man that "It never had to be like this" and "We could have been... like Gods." and then fades away. The Point Man then turns to Alma and points the gun at her, but then sees that the child has been born. He takes the child and smiles, and Alma fades away. Jin Sun-Kwon reports over the radio that the city has returned to "normal". The Point Man then walks out of the room with the baby in the crook of his arm. In Fettel's ending, he manages to possess the Point Man, and expresses his regret at things having happened this way. He then looks over at his mother and delivers the child while saying "Don't worry, I planned on fathering it all along." Fettel then puts the child aside and says that his mother "has something he needs" to make him "unstoppable", and begins to cannibalize her. The camera then pans out to the growing pool of Alma's blood. es:Intervalo 08 - Pabellón Category:F.E.A.R. 3 walkthroughs Category:F.E.A.R. 3 intervals Category:Intervals Category:Walkthroughs